The present invention relates to a fastener for holding a bandage in position on the leg of a horse.
In parent application Ser. No. 08/906,410, filed Aug. 5, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,814, a fastener for a shin guard was disclosed for use in sports such as hockey wherein shin guards are used to protect the shins of a player. The fasteners of the prior application were extremely satisfactory in that they held shin guards of various shapes firmly in position without cutting off circulation in the leg of the wearer.
By way of background, medicinal bandages of various types are applied to the legs of horses. However, holding such bandages in position is extremely difficult because of the irregular nature of a horse's leg and also because of the sometimes violent movements of the leg. Also, bandages in the form of protective pads are wrapped about the legs of horses between the knee and the hoof under various circumstances to protect these portions of the legs against damage due to the horse's kicking them, especially when the horses are being transported in vans and in other circumstances where a stabled horse is likely to kick its legs. In the past, the securing of such pads was time-consuming and often after the pad was fastened, it was not held securely in place. It is with a fastener for bandages of the foregoing types that the present invention is concerned.